Dorjan
Name: Dorjan Race: Wizzrobe Age: Unknown Gender: Male (if wizzrobes even have gender) Tropes: * Black Mage (and yes, he is inspired by the 8-Bit Theater character) * Necromancer Appearance: Image is (VERY) approximate || look Dorjan is a (LttP-style) wizzrobe. He is easily distinguished from most other wizzrobes by the blood-red color of his pointy wizard's hat (yes, much taller and pointier than in the reference pic, there's only so many clothing options in The Sims 3) and his deep purple robe. Other than that, he looks just like other wizzrobes, which is to say his head is a mass of darkness that seems a touch insubstantial at the edges and is featureless apart from a pair of malevolently glowing yellow eyes. || History: || history Where Dorjan came from is anyone's guess -- how do any wizzrobes come into being, for that matter? All that is known about him amongst the heroes of our game starts with his attack on the Dukedom of Loranis. Read up on it in John's page if you're interested. Since then, Dorjan has traversed the land until he came to Hyrule, and there staged an elaborate night-time raid on Hyrule Castle Town. During that attack, he stole an artifact of unknown purpose. Later on, Dorjan was tracked to the Shadow Temple, where he had combined the artifact and the jar containing Ruscov's soul with the spinning scythe statues found a short way into the temple. The contraption allowed him to harvest the souls of soldiers who'd sworn fealty to the House of Lorranis, enslaving them and using them to animate dead bodies. John and his new friends managed to wreck the device before Dorjan harvested too many souls, which you can read about here. Dorjan got away still in possession of Ruscov's soul, however, and has not been seen since. || Abilities: || abilities Level 9 Wizzrobe Elemental Blast Rank 4: Dorjan is an exceptionally powerful wizzrobe, able to conjure and fling blasts of fire, ice, and lightning. Stronger blasts take him a moment to charge up, but he can produce magical mayhem for quite a while without growing tired. Necromancy Rank 4: Dorjan can raise up and command many types of undead monsters -- stalfos, redeads, poes, dead hands, etc. The more powerful the monster, the more effort it takes for him to create and maintain it. Given enough time (a matter of weeks of short creation sessions with nothing too strenuous demanding his focus in between times), Dorjan can raise a small army of horrors, but he generally only keeps a few minions around as guards, if that. In a pinch, Dorjan can call up a few monsters or one especially big one in just a moment's concentration, but it can be interrupted by a speedy enough intervention and makes it difficult for Dorjan to use his other abilities for a minute after succeeding. Teleportation Rank 2: Like all wizzrobes, Dorjan can fade out of existence and reappear a short distance away. This ability takes very little effort and can be performed repeatedly many times, although it can leave Dorjan vulnerable as he is vaguely visible and immobile for a second before reaching full tangibility. || Relationships: John: Some Hylian guy who seems to have a beef with Dorjan. e.e An annoyance, but so far not one worth confronting. Itami: A witch who was amongst the randos who crashed Dorjan's soul-reaping party with the above-mentioned Hylian guy. She stood out for her command of magic. That fireball she flung at Dorjan, the one that was just strong enough to tickle -- is it just his imagination, or was she flirting with him? >:3